As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,916,874; 4,452,028; 4,706,428; and 4,685,268; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse reinforcement systems for concrete block walls.
While all of the aforementioned prior art methods are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented systems do not offer either the strength, stability, or ease of installation that is provided by the system that forms the basis of the present invention.
The need for reinforcing concrete block walls is prevalent in areas where soil types cause exterior pressure against the wall. The soil pressure causes the walls to crack and move inward primarily at the frost line. The bottom row of blocks are held in place by the concrete basement floor and the top row of blocks are held by friction and/or anchor bolts to the structure. The corners are stable as a result of the adjoining walls which support them at 90 degree angles. The strength of the wall is dependent on the weight of the structure it supports and therefore single story homes have frequent failures. The pressure on the wall is greatest at the base under dry conditions but increases dramatically in the top 3 feet when there are wet conditions. This pressure is greatly increased when there is a deep frost and the natural expansion of water freezing takes place.